<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beauties at the beach by GreenyLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518760">beauties at the beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/pseuds/GreenyLove'>GreenyLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, Dialogue Heavy, Ethnical Non-Monogamy, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Pranks, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Strength Kink, Swimming, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei, bokuakakurotsuki, but very minor, no relationship hierarchies here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/pseuds/GreenyLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi glances up from his phone. “If there are any sharks, I’m sure you will keep us safe.”  </p><p>“Don’t encourage him,” Tsukishima mutters. “I don’t want to get kicked off the beach because Bo fights the ocean.” </p><p>(Bokuto and his boyfriends go to the beach. Shenanigans occur.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beauties at the beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAngel4/gifts">QueenAngel4</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic was written as part of a giveaway on <a href="https://twitter.com/greenywrites">twitter</a> </p><p>queenangel4 requested "bokuakakurotsuki with no angst", so I provide for your pleasure a lighthearted day at the beach! </p><p>also idk why but I hc akaashi as being afraid of the water? shrug? just let it happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Whoa, was that a shark!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the backseat, Tsukishima snorts. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto presses his nose against the window, squinting at the bright ocean waves. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi glances up from his phone. “If there are any sharks, I’m sure you will keep us safe.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage him,” Tsukishima mutters. “I don’t want to get kicked off the beach because Bo fights the ocean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughs at that; pulls into the lot and throws the truck into park. Before them stretches sand and waving seagrass and the enticing, playful crash of the sea on the shore. It’s later in the afternoon. The beach is already emptying of worn out families and sun-drunk teenagers. The perfect time, Bokuto thinks. The perfect time for the most perfect date with his most perfect boyfriends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water is still warm enough to be refreshing. They can relax a little, swim, watch the sunset, break out the beers and wine coolers as the stars appear and the wind cools down. Kuroo will build a fire — oh, he hopes Akaashi remembered to bring marshmallows. Extra marshmallows, because, you know, Bokuto always burns some on accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last one to the water has to use the itchy towel!” Bokuto shouts as they spill out onto the pavement and Kuroo drops the tailgate so they can unload their stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do we still have the itchy towel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punishment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san, help me with the umbrella,” Akaashi calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flexes his biceps. “You got it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the striped umbrella hoisted on his shoulder like a javelin, Bokuto runs down the nearby concrete steps towards the beach. Akaashi and Kuroo shoulder mesh totes and beach chairs. Somehow, like always, Tsukishima gets away without carrying anything except his own bag with his SPF 120 and his chosen book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto hunts for the ideal spot, debating with Akaashi until they agree on a spot close to the water but not so close that the tide might make certain partners anxious. Kuroo spreads out and layers their assortment of beach towels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima digs out the sunscreen. “Come here, Bokuto.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to complain about this part, because it was almost an entire two minutes where he could be swimming, but now he is a wiser man, and understands the actual appeal — that is, Tsukishima’s fantastic hands rubbing coconut scented lotion all over his shoulders and down his back to the dimples above his ass. Maybe it takes longer than two minutes. By the time Tsukishima pats him on the flank, the blonde himself is slightly flushed and looks pleased with himself. It’s a mutually enjoyable activity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing his cute boyfriend with a playfully loud smack of lips, Bokuto says, “Thanks, babe! Want me to do you?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s his wording. Tsukishima clears his throat. “I’m good, I’ll get — ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo swoops in behind him, grabbing that narrow waist and grinding his hips gently against Tsukishima’s rear. “Gonna get too horny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m horny,” Bokuto announces. “All my boyfriends are babes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo backpedals away from Tsukishima before he can get smacked again. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> honky.” He runs to Bokuto, reaching out and squeezing a palmful of the athlete’s firm pecs. “Honk honk!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but there’s no real heat to it — not an angry heat, anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo and Bokuto roughhouse in the shallows, kicking salty sprays at each other until their bodies are soaked, glistening in the afternoon heat. Both men are aware of how their golden, sculpted bodies affect the other beauties on the beach. Specifically, the two more reserved men under the umbrella’s shade. Akaashi fidgets with the sleeves of his loose linen shirt. Tsukishima pretends to read but Bokuto can feel those golden eyes watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, it’s Kuroo who starts it. He bends over, widens his stance so his swim trunks go tight across his thighs. Scoops up water and lets it drip down his shoulders. He looks like a swimsuit model, all long and lean and smooth. Cocks his hip so his Adonis cut stands out. Very lickable, Bokuto would genuinely lick him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, the water feels so nice, you guys,” Kuroo croons, grinning wickedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto snickers. Personally, he’s a little too built out to pull off the same “Aphrodite rising out of the sea on a clamshell” effect that Kuroo achieves, but Bokuto knows his own assets. Stretching his powerful arms straight above his head, he groans and pulls them down in a broad open chest stretch, sighing in relief and winking at his ogling partners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Bokuto,” Tsukishima swears, very subtly squeezing his thighs together. “You’re illegal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swim with me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” says the blond, sticking his nose back in his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto bounds out of the waves, hopping across the sand with all the energy of a young child. “It’s fun! Please? I won’t dunk you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can feel up my shoulders! Cling to </span>
  <em>
    <span>allllll</span>
  </em>
  <span> my muscles!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima stares at him, lips pursed, before setting aside his book and tucking his glasses into his bag. “Fine. But you have to carry me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto is fine with this. Kuroo laughs, mockingly. “Spoiled princess Tsukki ~ ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde flips him off. Squaring his stance, Bokuto lifts him, arms clasping tight around those very lovely legs. He adjusts his grip, takes a deep breath...and goes sprinting into the water. Tsukishima shrieks but it’s too late. Bokuto dives. They both go under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo doubles over, laughing so hard he dry heaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Predictable,” Akaashi sighs fondly as he edges closer to the waves, letting the sea-foam tickle his toes.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go in?” Kuroo asks as he rights himself. “I’ll carry you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Akaashi hums, looking pointedly out at the water at where a red-faced, soaking wet Tsukishima swats at a gleeful Bokuto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm, strong hands cup the younger man’s face. Kuroo kisses him affectionately with lips that taste like sun and sports drink. “I would never. We go at your speed, baby. Only as far as you want. You can tell me all the bad, bad things we’re gonna do to Bo later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiles. Kuroo loves the way his eyes go dark. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man scoops him up in a bridal carry, Akaashi’s linen shirt going translucent where it soaks up water off Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo marches into the waves with all the dignity and care of a sailor returning his mer-lover to the sea. Akaashi tightens his arms around his neck and Kuroo stops, right where it’s deep enough for Akaashi’s feet and calves to dip into the waves.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima stomps past them, peeling seaweed off of his swim tank. He pauses to kiss Akaashi and then Kuroo, who reminds him, “There are vodka pops in the cooler.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never forgive him,” says the blonde before continuing on. He sounds mostly convincing, except for the small smile he can’t fight off. The tiny but warm kind that comes from the joy of being loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto wades up to them next, cradling a beautiful, opalescent banded tulip shell in his palm. “Look, Akaashi! This one is so pretty. Let’s hunt for more later, okay? I’ll find the biggest one for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi agrees, accepts the shell from his pleased lover. “That sounds perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto smiles. Kuroo squeezes Akaashi tighter, kisses the top of his head. Eventually they will slog back to shore, and Kuroo will make purposefully bad sand castles to goad Tsukishima into helping him, and Akaashi will read while Bokuto naps, and then they’ll hunt for shells. Akaashi and Tsukishima will poke around the tide pools while Kuroo builds the fire. They’ll start out sitting apart but end the evening in one pile of sticky hands and sunned skin and happy hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They might only have hours to be together like this, today, but each hour will be filled with the love of years. Bokuto is amazed, constantly, at how lucky he is. He wants forever with these men — beach days and snow days and all their nights and mornings. Watching his lovers tease and chat and debate the best flavor of vodka pop, Bokuto smiles. All of this is his. For as long as he wants. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! comments and kudos appreciated! this author responds to comments. &lt;3 </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/greenywrites">twitter</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>